Batalha de Titãs
by Amo Muito Tudo Isso
Summary: Quando o deus da guerra reencarna em um pequeno principe na Inglaterra, deuses devem juntar forças e fazer o impensado para satisfazer seus caprichos. Mas alguém quer que seu pequeno tenha tudo apenas do bom e do melhor.


Batalha de titãs

Diferente do que o titulo pode sugerir não haverá nenhuma participação dos titãs nessa fic, apenas: Cavaleiros de Athena, Generais Marina, Guerreiros deuses e Espectros de Hades.

Fic inspirada em as amazonas, que eu simplesmente adorei, mas fiquei meio sem jeito de mandar ficha então fiz uma fic inspirada nela, espero sinceramente que com uma ideia diferente da orginal, se for igual, por favor me atirem aos leões por plágio.

Com ainda estou na faculdade e ideias transbordam em minha mente insana desejosa de resultados rápidos e coisas interessantes além da minha professora de matemática. Vou postar o prólogo depois e se já tiver fichas coloco elas também.

* * *

O resumo é o seguinte:

Em meio a paz e a calmaria ele se levanta, o senhor da guerra não têm inimigos para procurar, pois não tem um exercito a usar, não tem mentes a controlar pois ainda é apenas e tão somente um garoto. O ultimo príncipe da Inglaterra deseja, uma batalha de titãs.

Não é nada fácil para Saori Kido, reencarnação de Athena fazer aquele tipo de pedido, mas a verdade é que com a ajuda de Julian Solo as coisas podem realmente ficar muito mais simples, o segredo não pode ser revelado, mas existe uma forma de acalmar os desejos do pequeno príncipe/deus, afinal antes acalmar do que mais tarde remediar.

Infelizmente a ideia do senhor dos mares requer um pouco mais de delicadeza, requer também a ajuda de seu irmão mais novo, senhor do submundo, para trazer de volta a vida não apenas os guerreiros de Athena, mas também os seus e os dele próprio, assim também como os de mais alguém.

Os guerreiros estão prontos para se engalfinhar mais uma vez, anos, décadas e séculos de treino no entanto não bastam para aquela luta em particular. A luta de uma vida.

Uma luta contra garotas.

Como nem tudo o que reluz é ouro, as guerreiras diamante estão ali para sua primeira missão. Deixar o filhinho de sua senhora o mais confortável possível. As guerreiras diamante são a elite de Hera e junto a outras aliadas pretendem entreter o pequeno com algo a mais que apenas pancadaria explicita e machismo preponderante.

Então façam suas apostas, arrisquem tudo ou nada na batalha do século.

Pedimos para que o público presente tome cuidado ao escolherem seus lugares, não nós responsabilizamos por danos causados pelas batalhas.

* * *

Como sempre o modelo básico de fichas do FFN

Nome completo

Naturalidade

Idade

Aparência – pode ser colocado link de imagem, peço apenas para colocarem * no lugar das barras / do endereço

Personalidade – Lembrando as qualidades e defeitos das personagens por favor.

Par – Estão até o presente momento, todos liberados, incluindo os deuses, lembrando que o senhor Hades é um homem casado.

Breve história de no máximo três – 3 – linhas de porque odeia seu par – vale de tudo, o cargo que ele ocupa, alguma coisa na personalidade, até a armadura dele pode ser usada como desculpa, é só mesmo para justificar a força que você vai usar para bater nele, sem dó nem piedade.

História Alpha – Colocar aqui tudo ANTES do treinamento

História Betha – Colocar aqui tudo DURANTE o treinamento

História Atual – Colocar aqui tudo DEPOIS de conseguir sua armadura

Lembrando que não existem garotas que sonhavam em ser amazonas de Athena, ou coisa do tipo, as coisas acontecem diferentes aqui, as guerreiras diamante são escolhidas para serem guerreiras de Hera, desde antes do seu nascimento, Hera escolhe pessoalmente a mãe e o pai de quem concebera sua nova guerreira.- novos detalhes no prólogo, só para ajudar na criação das fichas.

Lembrando que não existem garotas que sonham em ser Valquírias de Asgard, na verdade ninguém sabe como elas são escolhidas ao certo, pode ser por todo o tipo de coisa, desde inocência e doçura até mesmo a maldade e o ódio no coração de uma criança. Lembrando que as Valquírias julgam as pessoas em Asgard, elas são lendas tanto quanto os guerreiros deuses. - novos detalhes no prólogo, só para ajudar na criação das fichas.

Lembrando que não existem garotas que sonham em ser Caçadoras da sombra, elas são meio que uma sociedade secreta que caça pessoas de alguma forma fazem mal ao equilíbrio da natureza da terra, elas são guerreiras de Perséfone, e Hades nada sabe sobre elas.

Por último, mas não menos importante as guerreiras oceano, são um grupo de jovens que assim como as caçadoras das sombras mantém o equilíbrio da vida marinha com o resto do mundo, ninguém sabe exatamente a quem elas são associadas, mas algumas especulações sobre Ártemis, que também é responsável pela vida dos animais marinhos corre a bocas miúdas.

No momento não vou colocar nome de nenhum tipo de armadura, mas apenas especificar na ficha qual tipo de guerreira quer ser. Lembrando que não precisa estar casado com o estilo do par para escolher, ou seja pode muito bem uma Valquíria e um Espectro ficarem juntos.

Perguntas finais

O que gosta

O que não gosta

Cor preferida

O que gostaria de ser se não fosse guerreira

Como vê o seu futuro como guerreira

Como gostaria que fosse o seu futuro, se pudesse escolher não ser guerreira

Outras coisas que desejar acrescentar

* * *

No mais kiss para todas as pessoas que vierem a ler isso.


End file.
